Over the past several years, the number of different information and entertainment (infotainment) services available for automotive use has dramatically increased. These services include AM/FM radio, cellular phones, GPS navigation, satellite radio, remote keyless entry, remote vehicle starting, and others. Each of these services typically requires that a separate and distinct antenna be mounted on automotive vehicles.
Different antenna structures have been proposed to support the growing number of services, such as antennas formed by depositing conductive films, strips, or wires on vehicle windows, and apertures created in the metallic structure of vehicles. In order to make these antennas less conspicuous and preserve vehicle aesthetics and aerodynamics, it is often necessary to sacrifice antenna performance.
Accordingly, there exists a need for low profile antenna structures, which can be conformed easily to complex surfaces such as those found on automobiles, without sacrificing antenna performance.